Forbidden Love
by Osukaru
Summary: [Kira&Cagalli]Una historia de amor que no podría ser destruida por nada


Forbidden Love – Gundam Seed – Kira & Cagalli

Cagalli: Lo amo, definitivamente lo amo, no pienso en ninguna otra persona además de el, desde el día en que lo conocí, desde que viajo junto a el, todo ha sido maravilloso, quiero estar siempre con el, hoy por fin, será el día en que le confiese mis sentimientos a Kira, ya no puedo seguir guardando esto, el me ha hecho cambiar, no puedo vivir sin el, así que espero que me acepte…

Eso era lo que Cagalli pensaba antes de recibir aquella noticia, aquella noticia que destruyó por completo sus sentimientos, una noticia que le llegó como una puñalada al corazón, la noticia de que Kira en realidad era su hermano.

Cagalli: llorando ¡Maldición!, porque, porque tenía que pasar esto, si no hubiéramos recibido esa noticia, las cosas seguirían como antes y no sentiría todo este dolor, las cosas serian diferentes si el me hubiera rechazado pero por esto, solo por esto no podré ni declarármele, ¡¡Maldición!!

En otra parte de la nave, Kira se encontraba haciéndole los ajustes necesarios a su Gundam y es en ese momento cuando el capitán Mwu LaFraga se le acerca a Kira.

Mwu: Hola chico, ¿todo bien?

Kira: Si, ya he terminado de ajustar mi Gundam

Mwu: Bueno… no me refería a Gundam

Kira: ¿eh? Entonces…

Mwu: Me refiero a lo que sucedió hace poco con la princesa rubia

Kira: su rostro se torna algo triste Ah, Cagalli…

Mwu: oh, que significa ese cambio de cara

Kira: No, no es nada, es solo que… fue tan repentino…

Mwu: Claro, saber de pronto que tenías una hermana y que había estado tan cerca, creo que fue una impresión muy grande

Kira: Si, pero no solo es eso…

Mwu: ¿eh? Entonces…

Por otro lado, Cagalli iba saliendo de su habitación y caminaba por los corredores de la nave y se topa con Miriallia.

Miriallia: Hola Cagalli

Cagalli: Hola

Miriallia: ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo extraña

Cagalli: esforzando una sonrisa Si, es…es…estoy… bi… bien…rompe a llorar

Miriallia: abrazando a Cagalli Lo sabía, es por lo de Kira, ¿verdad?

Cagalli: llorando Es tan injusto, porque sucedió esto…

Miriallia: Todo pasa por alguna razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por esto, yo también pienso que es algo muy injusto, entiendo lo que es perder a la persona que amas, pero al menos tu… aun tienes a esa persona, no como yo, que perdí a Tolle para siempre en aquella batalla comienza a sollozar

Cagalli: Es verdad, lo siento, tu debes sentirte peor que yo…

Miriallia: Descuida, aun así, ha de ser aun peor que tengas a la persona que amas contigo pero al mismo tiempo no poder estar con el.

Cagalli: Si, lo que mas odio fue que no pude confesarle mis sentimientos, y ahora… ahora por esta situación creo que jamás podré hacerlo…

Miriallia: Sabes… conozco a Kira desde hace tiempo, deberías confesarle lo que sientes, de seguro que el lo entenderá, al menos al decirle eso estarás mas tranquila.

Cagalli: Bueno, de hecho eso era lo que pensaba hacer antes de toparme contigo

Miriallia: Oh, entonces lamento haberte interrumpido

Cagalli: Descuida, ahora me siento mucho mejor después de haber hablado contigo, muchas gracias

Miriallia: de nada, te deseo lo mejor, hasta luego

Cagalli: Debo confesarle a Kira lo que siento, no podré estar en paz hasta que lo haga, tengo que hacerlo aunque arruine nuestra relación actual, tengo que arriesgarme porque es demasiado este dolor y no puedo cargar con el

Mwu: Princesa, no esperaba verla por aquí

Cagalli: Capitán LaFraga…

Mwu: Si buscas a Kira el se encuentra fuera de la nave viendo las estrellas, es una noche hermosa

Cagalli: sonrojada eh, emm, si, iré a verlo

Después de esto Cagalli se dirigió hacia la salida de la nave y antes de cruzar la puerta de salida alcanzó a ver a Kira contemplando las estrellas de esa hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y lograban reflejar el rostro triste de Kira.

Cagalli: Ki…ra… [gulp tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca estaré tranquila cargando con esto.

Kira: que… es… lo que debo hacer… una mano le toca la espalda

Cagalli: sonrojada Ho… hola Kira

Kira: Cagalli…

Cagalli: se pone junto a Kira a observar las estrellas Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad?

Kira: Así es, las estrellas brillan tanto que no se necesitan las luces de la nave para ver

Cagalli: Es verdad… por cierto… que has pensado sobre aquella noticia…

Kira: deja pasar un momento de silencio yo… yo… no…

Cagalli: empezando a sollozar ¡Yo lo odio!

Kira: ¿eh?

Cagalli: rompiendo a llorar ¡No lo entiendes! Ahora con eso, tu… tu y yo no… yo ya no podría…

Kira: …¿amarme?

Cagalli: llorando …Si, ya no podría amarte, Kira… y no quiero eso, desde que te conocí me la he pasado muy bien contigo y te empecé a tomar un cariño muy especial y después este cariño llegó a un amor tan grande como el que siento aun ahora y justo el día en que pensaba confesarte todo esto es cuando recibimos la noticia de que somos hermanos… aun así, te quería confesar mis sentimientos… Kira

Kira: Ca… Cagalli… yo…

Cagalli: No importa, yo solo quería confesarte mis sentimientos y…

Kira: También te amo…

Cagalli: sorprendida ¿qué? Kira…

Kira: también te amo, Cagalli, al igual que tu, desde que te conocí, no, es mas, desde el día en que te dejé en el elevador del refugio, despertó en mi un sentimiento hacia ti, y conforme estaba mas contigo, ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas y aun ahora, después de enterarnos de eso… yo te sigo amando… y la verdad, aun esto, no me impedirá el seguir amándote y querer estar contigo siempre…

Cagalli: lagrimas en los ojos ¡¡Kira!! abrazándolo

Kira: abrazándola Cagalli… te amo… permíteme estar junto a ti siempre…

Cagalli: Kira… también te amo, y me gustaría estar por siempre contigo…

Al decir todo esto Kira la toma suavemente entre sus brazos mientras le dice cuanto la ama y que nunca se separara de ella sea cual sea el problema, dicho esto, acerca lentamente sus labios hacia los de ella terminando esta escena con un tierno beso bajo el brillante cielo estrellado.

Forbidden Love - FIN


End file.
